A New Era of Justice
by Waltermis
Summary: AU - Futurefic - RESTARTED from: 11th June 1016 - When the team take over the Justice League, they become the new Founding 7 and take up their mentors indentities and roles. Follow the West family as Artemis and Wally get married, have kids, start a family, take on side kicks and start their own Legacy. Series of interconnected oneshots. Spitfire/Waltermis w/ Chalant & Supermartian
1. Fallen Friends & New Beginnings

**_Don't forget to review what you like/dislike and opinions! If you like it please favourite and follow!_**

 ** _4452 words!_**

 ** _Wasn't sure about the relationship with Bart and Wally/Artemis, but tell me what you think!_**

 ** _FINALLY, restarted the fanfic, and this is what I am sticking with, I have a really strong plot, the story will be set over a period of 20 -30 years, so please review stuff which you think would make for a good plot device!_**

 ** _Remember, I'm in the middle of EXAMS, so updates will not be too regular as of now._**

 ** _This story will end up being VERY long as I want to look at their entire lives together so I may end up a good 50,000 words (I hope!) Maybe I'll make a series with another story of how they came to be like this, but for now sit back, enjoy, grab some popcorn and read._**

Fallen Friends and New Beginnings

The 'Matte Black Audi R8' grumbled up to the gates of the West Estate, one of the largest residences on the East Coast, just half an hour from the industrialized region of Central City, the abode of the driver's childhood and company. His eyes ghosted in its hallucination of fog.

The gravel beneath crumbled and abraded at the weight of the tyres as the car accelerated once more down the meander of the path leading to the 3 storey, 70,000 sq ft mansion, with a myriad of bedrooms that far exceeded a dozen, but what was to be expected of the man who had inherited it all? The man who lived with his girlfriend of 10 years and younger cousin. A man who's influence far enveloped that of other men, though he felt undeserving, of the alternate persona that is. This mantle that he never truly wanted to take in such a manner.

The legacy of the Flash.

Maybe 13 bedrooms was too lavish for a the 26 year old couple and the man's 14 year old cousin, but no relative of the deceased Jay Garrick would live a quiet life, especially not his only remaining blood relative, for he really was the man who inherited it all, the science prodigy grand son of the physicist genius and original flash, who also happened to find Star Labs, the world's foremost research and development centre.

Upon reaching circling the fountain, the man climbed out of his car. His red hair soaked through to his scalp, he didn't bother using his powers to get to the door. The cold, blistering strike of each drop seemed calming, almost synchronizing with his heart beat and when he finally entered he was greeted with the glad smile of his girlfriend.

 _How he loved her. She was- is his everything._

But even the warmth of her grin wasn't enough to enlighten him with a smile, she knew what today was. She tried to make her lover happy, but that would not happen, not with the guilt that Wally felt. Not when Artemis 't know _how_ to save him from his self imposed reckoning. Though Bart would fare no better at such a time of year, for today was that fateful day that everything happened. Today was the day the original league disassembled, the day The Team were forced to step forth and respond to global threats.

For 5 years ago to this day, the Flash, Barry Allen had died.

"Are you ready, babe? Bart should back from school soon then we can meet up with the others at the-", she was cut off, and in any other situation she would have reprimanded her pitiful lover, but that's just it. Today she pitied him.

"-Yeah, I'm ready.", he zipped out of their room and down the split grand stair case and stopped in the main hall way, just under the mezzanine. The clouded dusk of his eyes now swept away as he looked at he, "Thanks for holding me together since it happened, beautiful. I'd be so lost without you, especially in those first few months-", he was rambling, and now it her turn to splice his words.

"Yeah, yeah, you need me. _trust_ me, you're not easy to look after, but I need you too. I'm not your stilts Wally. I don't _only_ hold you up, you help me too. It's as if we're crutches, one without the other and the person will fall." The speedster smirked, he had always loved her analogies, her eloquence in personifying what emotions he knew not the words to conjure, he had always been better with numbers, with facts, but that's just how things worked between them.

He hastily bent down to place passionate kiss on his long term girlfriend's lips, feeling her smile against his lips and her giggles vibrate and rumble in her stomach, then oscillate against him lips, he completely forgot everything around them. How everything had changed.

He looked back at everything that had happened over that last 10 years, the misfit band of disgruntled sidekicks and pubescent aliens banded together to replace their mentors after a civil war to create the new Justice League. No one talked about what happened to the old Justice League, it was considered taboo, but the world silently remembered, and every now and then they could drift into a reminiscence of how it had been.

But thinking of what could never did anyone any good, so in true speedster fashion he pushed it to the back of his mind, nothing else mattered but this woman he had clenched around him, locked at the lips and the heart.

in this moment, this one fateful, isolated moment, he allowed himself to think, to really dig deep into the crevices of his heart and search for remorse, but truly there wasn't any, for that was just a facade, and he knew.

He knew that given the chance, what could didn't matter, for what did and should have happened did.

 ** _And he would NEVER change a thing_**.

She seemed to know this thought, as if the lip locking had also activated some telepathy, but she always did, holding her hand to his face in a ritual comfort, he nuzzled it with his cheek, accepting her love. But all good things come to an end, and this scene was no different as the 14 year old haphazard brunette speedster materialized next to them.

"Ooooh, this seems fun", Wally and Artemis broke apart to notice the Flash's sidekick, Bart.

Bart never thought of Artemis as anything other than an older sister, a _much_ older sister, one that was 12 years older than him, an Aunt (which she technically was in the future) at most, but the glare she shot his way at breaking up their affection was nothing short of motherly.

The young speedster awkwardly grimaced noticing his cousin returning to his pained expression and empathizing with him. he knew what today was, but the years had given the new Kid Flash time to think over his grandfather and accept it.

"So, should we get going then?", the youngster asked looking towards Artemis and she detached herself from her boyfriend and sent him a pitying glance.

"Umm, yeah. Come on honey, you going to run me there or what?", Wally looked up from where he had absent-mindedly been tracing a pattern on her shoulder and swept her up into his arms.

"Come on kid, try and keep up", Wally called returning to his normal self confidence.

his time in the speed force had made him _much_ faster, given him new abilities and a much more 'seize the day' - jovial attitude. The Justice League cemetery was 15 miles away just outside central city, in a suburban area, though it only took him just under 10 seconds to arrive there.

"Oh the joys of mach 11", Artemis quipped as she sent a sly smirk to her boyfriend, whilst Bart skidded up behind her, kicking up dirt all around him and his stopped, arriving 30 seconds after their own arrival.

'Yup, Wally is definitely much quicker', the blonde archer thought to herself, she really should have taken a jacket, because the fog following the rain clasped to her body in her thin white blouse.

Wally removed his jacket, noticing her lips chattering and placed it over her shoulders and kissed her hair, removed from the traditional ponytail she sported all those years ago, and rather in a side parting.

A sonic boom was heard, Wally looked up as lightning crackled around his skin, ready to engage in a fight, but Artemis just put a hand on his shoulder and gave a slight smile before turning her own head to the sky to notice the figure of Superbo- _man_ gently hovering down with M'gaan behind him. He had slowly developed all his Kryptonian powers and now sported a red cape, though his uniform was black with a read lacing at the hem and a red symbol, he gave the pair a stoic nod, though a slight smile arrived on his face and M'gaan landed next to him and pulled back her own hood.

Dick was next to arrived, the new Batman sported a much more menacing uniform, plated with armour and a jet pack. He had a lead helmet which only revealed the whites of his eyes and blades erected down his arm. Zatanna floated down next to him, she sported her classic costume.

The team waited in silence, it was the same each year. Everyone paid their respects. Wally closed his eyes tightly and motioned for Dick to address to group instead.

"-Uh, Ahem. Hm...", Dick stood for a second and glanced over the graves. "There isn't much to say, but I guess nothing really needs to be said, because we all knew these three. We were connected to them in some way".

The group glanced over the graves in front of them, M'gaan sobbed, her cries muffled in Conner's chest. "Kaldur was a great leader, he was wise and instilled calmness. Rest easy my friend, you were a beacon of calmness and I can still hear you guiding me, us when we don't know what to do. You were our brother, you are our brother and every fight, we fight for you. Fight for the hope that you preserved. The world may not know you, but I can't express the honour at knowing that I did", Dick sighed before stepping on to the next grave.

"Arthur Curry. None of us knew him better than Kaldur, but we knew him well enough to knew to his bravery will stick with us. It's the reason we fight, no matter what they world says about registration. We all know that there is only safety in our anonymity, and he died saving our cause, he died protecting the league." Dick bent down and held some soil between his hands.

"The Flash. He was always fast enough to save us, but i guess even the speed of sound isn't faster than memories. He couldn't continue, not after...", Dick looked up to the group to notice Wally had his arms around Bart and Artemis, the three seemed to be forming a nice family. He couldn't help but give a gentle smirk. I warmth he felt in his heart. Thos three had lost so much, it was about time that they gained something, something strong and worth fighting for. They could support eachother.

"After the loss of Wally, it ate him up. the light are responsible for all these deaths. We have hunted them down, and now we have them captured", dick turned back to the graves and whispered to himself. "Let it be to a better rest you enter, and let you efforts not lead us astray form our origins."

No-one spoke a word as the seven sat around on the grass near the graves at a tree, a hour passed and no one had said anything, they were immersed in their own thoughts.

"Stay with us tonight", Wally murmured addressing the group, every one shared a glance until Artemis spoke up.

"Wally's right, the estate won't feel right without everyone there, we have a league meeting tomorrow, so we can take the zeta from 'The Canyon' (A shared hideout, beneath West Estate for the Flash and Arrowess)", everyone grumbled an agreement.

"Uh, Art... Is there any food left? Wally ate most of it last night", Bart moaned. Wally wiped a slight trickle of a tear from his eye and grinned at the remembrance of the previous nights antics, until Artemis punched him in the shoulder, the mood had lightened and everyone gave a chuckle.

"I still think that's the single stupidest name you could have chosen for a rip off of the Nest and Batcave", Dick smiled, a deep cackle bursting through his breathe.

"Blame Jai, and it was made way before the Batcave, Dick", Wally retorted grinning.

"It's still fucking retarded", quipped Dick a wide smile stretched from ear to ear as he removed his helmet with a mechanical hissing.

Wally was about to retort until he notice a shared and knowing smile passed between Artemis and Zatanna of their respective boyfriend's antics. he nearly forgot to reply. Nearly.

"Jealous that the Batcave is under a shitty little waterfall and isn't 150 ft underground Dick?", the grin on the former boy-wonder's face left, "Oh my, really? I knew it!", cried Bart injecting himself into the conversation.

"Alright", cut in Conner, "now you've sized up your dicks, no offence Dick, can we go?"

Artemis, gestured for Wally to pick her up and clambered into his arms, "Race you guys back!", Wally laughed, leaving an after image as he jetted off into the distance, immediately leaving sight with Bart blazing past as well, and kicking up dirt as 2 sonic booms were heard in the distance.

Zatanna shook her head, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and recited, " esuoh s'yllaw dna simetra ot su tropelet", the two vanished in a plumed of dust, M'gaan levitated off towards West residency and Conner blasted into the sky, he was finally learning to control his new Kryptonian powers, which had finally surfaced a few months ago.

Wally zipped through the gate, phasing through the main gate, down the long driveway, which only took seconds to cover and phasing through the main door, his long term girlfriend's eyes wide and staring at him in his arms. He could see the love clouding over her. Her stromy grey eyes, always could convey the deepest of emotions. He would never get tired at getting lost in them, and she in his deep, forest green eyes that brimmed with his happiness.

"The others should get here soon, babe", Wally muttered, still cradling her in his arms, "I should just zip up stairs and get the rooms ready". She shook her head slightly before grinning.

"I knew they would come over so they are already prepared", a sly smile crept onto her face, "Come on Baywatch, let me have my way with you"

"Hate to be a cock block, but-", a voice piped up from behind them. Bart stood, shuffling slightly on his feet and looked at the couple.

"-Language", reprimanded Artemis, glancing over at the younger speedster, who was still in his school uniform. "Go upstairs and get ready, I think there's some lasagne left over from yesterday and do your work!".

"Yes _Mum_ ", Bart quipped, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"What did he just call me?"

"It's cute, the mum role kinda suits you."

"You're lucky you're a such a sweet-talker Wally, or I'd have both your heads for that kind of joke"

Though her smile betrayed her half-witted attempt at an angered facade, and her mouth curved into a smile before sashaying back over the her boyfriend, hips swinging like a pendulum. Before standing on her toes and leaning into a lip locked embrace before mumbling against his lips. "Just a little taste-", she kissed him once more, "-Of when we start our own family-", she expressed her passion once more, her hand tugging on his hair as his arms looped around her waist, "But, you're going to have to marry me first".

She grinning against him, his tongue begging entry to her mount, but she retreated and sucked in his breathe, leaving his mouth open agape with the oxygen taken from him. Wally squinted his eyes as she grinned playfully.

"Don't want to ruin your appetite Wall-man, The others should arrive in a minute", though his eyes stayed locked on her lips, blatantly undressing her attire and in his mind revealing her plump, pink sexy. He wanted so badly to feel her warmth, though his thoughts were cut off rather abruptly by the plume of pink smoke to instigate the arrival of Dick and Zatanna as they arrived by teleportation as if to augment her earlier statement.

Dick grinned at Wally, and removed his helmet.

"Not so aster are we?", regarded Dick, waving his hand in front of Wally's face to break him from his reverie, his mouth had been wide open and eyes traced his girlfriend. With the mask on, Dick was just so similar to his predecessor, though the minute it was removed, he couldn't be more different, the young playful banter of Dick Grayson could never be suppressed, neither could his butchery of linguistics.

"Really?", Wally replied shaking his head, "A 24 year old man, still can't talk in _actual_ English?"

Conner and Megan entered through the front door, grinning as if they had shared a private joke.

"Hey, where's Bart?", called Zatanna from the living room.

"He's doing his homework", replied Artemis from the kitchen, "But the food is ready, Wally could you call him to come down? it'd be nice to eat together".

Wally zipped upstairs to his cousin's room, and rapped the door 3 times, a quick succession, a pattern iconic to himself, the youngster would surely know that it was Wally outside. That he did.

"Uh, one second Wally!", Bart shouted, almost sounding... rushed? Hurried?

"Bart what're you doing?"

"Uh, nothing, one second"

"Are you Wanking?"

"No"

"Indecent?"

"No"

"In a compromising position?"

"Wally - Just - WAIT!", Bart shouted.

Wally clasped the cold door handle and began to turn it, the shuffling was growing more loud and rushed. "Uh, Bart...", Wally asked getting slightly worried.

"ONE FUCKING SECOND!", but Wally wasn't going to wait and stepped through the door, vibrating his molecules and stopped on the other side, lightning crackling around him and running down his arm.

"Okay, well...", Wally started, looking at the brunette speedster who started back at his cousin. His eyes flashed between Bart and the girl on his bed. "Artemis is going to be pleased about this", she had always been strict with Bart, especially since he had moved in 5 years earlier. She treated him as if he was her son, which wasn't too far off the relationship that the 3 shared. Wally and his girlfriend both acted like Bart's parents, though they were young, the colossal fund which he now had appointed to solely him did help in raising his cousin.

Wally's eyes now fell onto the Blonde girl in the bed once more, now fully taking her in. She looked around Bart's age, assuming she went to school with him and had claimed her name to be 'Cassie'. Wally began to amble out of the room and asking if Cassie needed a lift home before he remembered.

"Bart the food's ready, and take your friend down with you, kid", Bart grunted in response, but put up no argument before trailing behind Wally down the grand stair case and into the kitchen and taking a seat at one of the many bar stool circling the granite island, they wouldn't use the dining room unless it was a formal gathering.

"Babe, did you get Bart yet, you know he'll get hungry if he-", Artemis' voice trailed off as she entered the room to be confronted with the girl sitting in her kitchen.

The girl had blue eyes, deep like the sea, though slightly lighter tinged and a dimmer blonde her than her own, it ran down halfway of her back, whilst she sported a shirt, resting just above her knee and school blazer and tie, along with a white shirt and polished pumps.

Bart sank lower into his seat as Artemis stepped forward, he sported a sheepish grin and his face was going red under the blush of embarrassment.

"Sorry, Artemis continued, wiping her hands on a towel and sticking it forth for the young girl to shake, I didn't realise we were having another guest and shot a pointed look to her boyfriend, who wasn't fully paying attention with his head in the fridge. She rolled her eyes in reponse to his antics.

"My name's Artemis, I'm Wally's girlfriend, and Bart's, well...", she looked at the brown haired speedster his hair falling onto his face. He looked up to notice Artemis's eyes calling for him to finish.

"Oh-right... yeah, she's my cousin's girlfriend, but they're more like my Aunt and Uncle though really. Well- that and I guess they could be considered honorary parents".

Cassie smiled gently at the boy next to her, fully understanding what it is like to lose your parents, but little did she know that the real reason Bart didn't have parents was because they were currently in the form of an unborn child and 3 year old father, as he _was_ from the future.

Dick was next to stroll in, with Zatanna. "Uh, M'gaan and Conner were needed back at the Watchtower, their mission on Luth-", he also noticed the girl but made no attempt to comment, hoping his little slip up hadn't been noticed and instead offered a greeting before sitting down opposite the younger Speedster as his best friend, the Flash sat next to him , with Zatanna on his other side and Artemis settled 3 bowls of lasagne on the table. One for each speedster and the other to be shared among the other 4.

The meal passed by rather quickly, jokes exchanged and stories reminisced of times with the team, never giving away what they were, who they were. But not meal, would be a true West meal if Artemis didn't take the opportunity to embarass Bart, telling stories of how he had been so impatient that once her ended up running through the house naked in toilet roll , after the boys had removed it from the bathroom and Artemis had come home with groceries to find him with an inhibitor collar(though she left that part out) running after a speeding Wally and dick prancing, one with his trousers and the other with the box of toilet roll.

Cassie had seemed to thoroughly enjoy the regurgitation so Artemis continued into her Myriad of speedsters and their stupidity, obviously never compromising their identities.

Eventually after everyone had left to their quarters the speedster and his girl friend lay on their bed. They had agreed to let Cassie stay in one of the spare 15 bedrooms of the estate, it was a Friday after all, and Bart was going to meet up with some friends tomorrow to go to the local festival as it was nearing December-Christmas activities were becoming more prevalent.

Wally fumbled in his drawer for a second and slipped an object into his pocket, though he guarded Artemis's view of what he was doing with his back. He then proceeded to step around the bed and pick her up and cradle her into his arms before she opened her eyes ever so slightly.

Her stormy grey eyes confused whether to reprimand the speedster for ask what he was doing and decided on the latter.

"You'll see", was his only reply and he opened their French doors which lead out onto their large grand balcony, that over looked the river.

Wally placed her down one of the chairs and she now regained full conscious ness and was looking at him expectantly.

"Wallace, is there a reason that I'm out here at 2am in the freezing cold?"

He silenced her ramble with a gentle chaste kiss of his chapped lips to her plump and rounded ones, the compassion dripping from him. She could hear him exhale, which worried her now. She never wanted to see her lover under stress and she could tell that whatever it was been eating at him.

"Wally, is everything okay?", her voice riddled with confusion.

"No"

"Are you sure because-"

"Shut up, please", he interuppted, though his voice was anxious, clam yet sweet and she could let it pass this time. "I've had this for a while now, and your comment earlier resparked everything. We've been busy recently, but I've never got too much on my mind to think about you- us, where I want us to be and what I want us to be", he looked at her to find she looked even more confused.

"I can't live without you Artemis, I know it's cheesy, but were soul mates. You keep me grounded and I know no matter how far I run the destination will always be you. I always had been you. No matter how fast you run, you fast escape the truth, and the truth is you've embedded yourself so deep into my heart, that you are truly a piece of me, not being with you would be not being me. Your my spitfire, it's your fire that burns the coal of my heart to keep me going. Artemis, will you please marry me?"

her eyes had tears in them and watered over with what seemed to be happiness, judging by the smile on her face as she fanned her eyes.

"Yes, you idiot", Artemis whispered, "Of course, yes!", she squeaked and threw herself onto him.

Their tongues didn't meet, neither did their lips battle, it was soft and sweet. it was I kind of kiss that lingered.

The kind of kiss that won't be forgotten because it means everything, and is everything, leaving a palisade of trickling thought in both their memories committed so deep that it would be reinacted in their dreams.

A blissful reverie, though this was no fictional mirage or hallucination. This was real.

It was Wally and Artemis.

For in that moment, and for the rest of their lives, nothing but death would part them.

 **Opinions?**

 **Please review!**

 **Tell me what you like/ dislike!**

 **Wasn't too sure about the relationship with Bart and Artemis/Wally, as you can tell this is all about them but I tried to add other characters in as well!**

 **Hopefully another update to this over the next week or two!**


	2. The is will continue

**Attention**

Good news to all the fans of this story, as minimal in number you may be, you've inspired me over the last year to return to writing. I am currently collating ideas on how I want to continue my story and re-familiarizing myself with my current timeline. I am very excited to bring a new chapter and update the world of spitfire which I wish to engage in creating.

PLEASE let me know what kind of stories you might be interested in for the future. I was planning on having each chapter cover a year.

Thank you, - Waltermis


	3. UPDATE

The plot that I have the idea form in this story is now being carried out under another story that I am currently writing: "Beyond The League"


End file.
